What if?
by Vettegirl
Summary: What if Amanda wasn't Amanda? What if she had a life she couldn't remember? What if...
1. author Note

Author note:  
  
Hey guys. Here is my next story. I am calling this story "What if" for now because I don't know what else to call it.   
  
Just a little explanation about the story: The first chapter is actually 3/4 through the story. The second chapter will be the start off. Hopefully that makes sense.   
  
I came up with this when I was wondering, what happened if Amanda DID meet Lee first... but that was a little off because then the whole SMK would be different. So what if Amanda isn't Amanda, I came up with next. And that's what this story is. Hopefully you will catch on to this. I just suck at summaries. So just keep in mind that Amanda IS Sara.   
  
Also, the first three chapters have been beta-read, but something happened to my beta-reader and I haven't talked to her for about two months, so if anyone would like to beta this story for me, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write to me or leave an e-mail address in your review.   
  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~Vettegirl~*~ 


	2. An Angry Lee

Title: What if.  
Author: Vettegirl  
Summary: What if Amanda wasn't who she really was? What if she didn't know when she was younger she was someone else? What if...  
Date: 1/17/03  
  
Read author note before this.  
  
  
~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
  
"Amanda, get out," Lee said through gritted teeth.  
  
"But Lee..." Amanda sobbed out.  
  
"Now!" He said with a little more anger in his voice.   
  
"Lee..."  
  
Lee didn't say anything. He didn't need too. His eyes said enough. He gave her one of those, 'evil-death-glares'. He pointed; with blood still dripping from his knuckles; to the door, to emphasize what he wanted her to do.  
  
Amanda knew she had to leave now. She didn't even say 'bye' as she turned around to leave his apartment.   
  
Lee fell into his couch and sighed. He clenched his fist and finally realized how much his hand hurt. He walked into his bathroom and cleaned off the blood from his fist.   
  
Everything that Amanda has just told him kept on replaying into his mind. He couldn't believe everything that has happened. His whole life has changed within seconds. He went to his living room, took the bottle of brandy, and sat in his couch, anticipating to get drunk that night. Before he could take his first sip of his drink he heard a noise outside his building. He stood up and ran out his door, hoping to God it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
  
  
Minutes earlier...  
  
As Amanda ran out of the building the skies have turned very dark and it started to down pour. She ran into her car with tears streaming down her face. As she got into her car and started to drive away she remembered she was Sara. She couldn't believe it. With the tears running down her face and the rain from outside, she couldn't see much of anything. But she kept on saying in her head. 'I'm Sara. How could I have forgotten, how could I have done that!!' Suddenly Amanda's mind was like a video she saw her whole 'Sara life' start to play in her head. She remembered the day that started it all. She remembered it well.  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
So, what do you think?? 


	3. Hanging out with Ann

Title: What if.  
Author: Vettegirl  
Summary: What if Amanda wasn't who she really was? What if she didn't know when she was younger she was someone else? What if...  
Date: 1/21/03  
  
Thank you to my new beta reader, dawn, for helping me out.   
  
  
~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Amanda's mind was like a video she saw her whole 'Sara life' start to play in her head. She remembered the day that started it all. She remembered it well.  
  
It was September of 1973, second year of college, which was located right by a beach. Sara Thomas, age 19, had long brown, straight hair, a slim figure, and with curves in all the right places. She and her best friend Ann Walker, also age 19, who was a little shorter then Sara, with blonde hair, blue eyes, were walking down the street to a restaurant that they were to be eating at that night, when they saw Ann's boyfriend Robbie. Robbie was 22, almost 23, in his senior year at college. He was about 6 foot even; he had short and thin blonde hair, with blue eyes, and very well built. He was Captain of the college Soccer team and he and Ann were going out since he was in 12th grade.  
  
"Robbie!" Ann exclaimed, ran up to him and kissed him. "Did you bring him?"  
  
Sara was surprised to even see Robbie, considering that Friday nights was the girls night out, but she really wanted to know who 'him' was, "Bring who?"  
  
"Yup." Robbie said answering Ann's question and kissed her.  
  
"Apparently you guys are ignoring my question, so I'll ask again. Bring WHO!?" Sara said a little impatient.  
  
Robbie finally answered her, "My friend Lee."  
  
Sara shook her head, "No," shaking her head some more, "No! ANN you did NOT just do what I think you did."  
  
Ann gave Sara an innocent smile, "Do what, Sara?"  
  
"Don't you dare give me that innocent smile Ann. It's not going to work this time!"  
  
"Oh come on Sara, you've been here for almost two years and you have not had a boyfriend yet," she paused and then said, "In fact you haven't even spoken to a boy," Sara opened her mouth to say something when Ann cut her off, "And Robbie does not count."  
  
Sara got mad and stomped her foot, "So you think a blind date is going to HELP me!?"  
  
Ann and Robbie said together, "Exactly."  
  
Robbie continued, "Come on Sara, give him a chance. Just one chance, one date, one conversation that's all we are asking for."  
  
Sara sighed and said, "Fine, just this once. I am very capable of getting my own boyfriend."  
  
Robbie and Ann said together, "Of course you are." And the three of them walked into the restaurant.   
  
"So where is he?" Sara asked.   
  
Robbie looked around and saw Lee. He stood up to show them where he was, "Right there," Robbie said.  
  
Sara looked at the man and just stared. He was about 6 feet tall, if not taller, shaggy brown hair, and ruggedly handsome. Sara grabbed Ann's arm and pulled her away.  
  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
  
"That's the guy that you set me up with?!"  
  
"Yeah," Ann said not knowing what the problem was, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" She asked trying not to make a scene. "Did you take a look at him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's cute."  
  
"Cute? Ann he's gorgeous! He's... oh my God! He's just so hot!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad. So what," Saying this all so very slowly, "Is the problem?"  
  
"Are you really that dense?" Ann just looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What is someone like him going to see in someone like me?"  
  
"Damn it all girl! Was that it!?"  
  
"That it? I've had two boyfriends in high school and in each relationship I barely made it to first base. But he... he's...   
  
"Cuter then the others?" Ann finished for her.  
  
"And he looks so... so... yummy." Sara said a little excited and licked her lips.  
  
"Okay girl calm down. Look, he's seen you around the school and when we talked to him, he agreed to meet you."  
  
"How come I've never seen him before?"  
  
"Because you only look at Jeremy," she said with a little dreamy look.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the picture," A big grin appeared on her face, "Now let's get back to that table."  
  
"That a girl!" And the two went back to the table.  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Sara and Lee meet

Title: What if.  
Author: Vettegirl  
Summary: What if Amanda wasn't who she really was? What if she didn't know when she was younger she was someone else? What if...  
Date: 2/4/03  
  
Thank you to my new beta readers, dawn and Ashlee, for helping me out. And also thanks to Jenna.  
  
  
~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK  
  
"Good to see you Lee," Robbie said while the two girls were talking.  
  
Lee and Robbie were friends right when they started school. Robbie somehow ended up on the wrong side of the bad kids at college and one day he was surrounded by   
five guys, who were a bigger then he was. Lee saw that and came   
to his rescue, helping him beat the five guys up in their freshmen years.   
This made them the best of friends and they never had any trouble with any   
goons ever again.  
  
"So she came," Lee smiled. He always thought that Sara was beautiful and for   
some reason he wanted to get to know her. The strange thing was, was that he   
wasn't a 'get to know her' kind of guy. He liked to play the field a little.   
None of the girlfriends that he had ever had made him feel the way that he felt   
towards Sara and he didn't even know her.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but she didn't know that you were going to be   
here."  
  
"So, she's here under false pretences?" he sighed and frowned.  
  
"Hey, she's here man, just..." He saw that Lee was looking at the two girls,   
"What is it?"  
  
"Did she just lick her lips?"  
  
"Which one?!" He was about to turn his head.  
  
"Don't turn your head around!" Lee whispered loudly. "It was Sara, not Ann."  
  
"Well, I don't know, bud, but if she did, I don't think you were supposed to   
see that," the two chuckled and they saw them heading towards the table.  
  
Lee stood up when the two girls approached the table. Robbie followed him.  
  
"Lee, I would like to introduce you to Sara," Ann said, introducing the two,   
"Sara, this is Lee."  
  
"Hi," Lee said.  
  
"Hello," Sara said in a small whisper.  
  
There was a short awkward silence and they were still all standing.  
  
Then Lee broke the silence, "Uh, Sara, would you like to sit?"  
  
"Sure," she replied and he offered her a seat on his booth. He then sat   
beside her.  
  
"So you guys going to sit too?" Lee asked.  
  
"Well, actually..." Ann started and Sara gave her 'You better' eyes, "No."  
  
"Ann!" Sara said not wanting to be left alone.  
  
"Yeah I gotta go too," Robbie said.  
  
"Where are you going Robbie?" Lee asked.  
  
"Uh... that thing that I told you about."  
  
"What thing?" Lee said. He knew he was lying to get the two by themselves.  
  
"That thing. Remember Honey, that thing I told you about?" He said to Ann   
hoping that she'd play along.  
  
"Oh yes! That thing!" She looked at her watch, "Well you better hurry, you   
might be late," and then she came up with something else, "I'll drive you!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"But Ann you didn't bring a car," Sara reminded her.  
  
"Yes, but I did and she loves driving my car. So see you guys later," Robbie   
said and pulled Ann along.  
  
"Buy Sara!" Ann called.  
  
Lee started laughing.  
  
"And what, pray-tell, are you laughing at?" Sara said with a little more   
boldness in her.  
  
"I take it that we were set-up," he stood up and moved around the table so   
that they could look at each other. "Well, we weren't *properly* introduced.   
My name is Lee Stetson," and he extended his hand.  
  
"Sara Thomas," Sara said and shook his hand. "So Ann tells me that you   
wanted to get to know me."  
  
"Uh... yeah," he couldn't believe that Ann really told her that. He'll just   
have to talk to her then.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you look interesting," Lee said. He really didn't think that she'd   
feel comfortable if a complete stranger said, 'Well, I think you're   
beautiful and I've admired you from afar this past year and a half.'  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah." Lee hoped that was the end of that conversation and asked, "So you   
hungry?"  
  
"Actually, no," Sara told him, "Ann and I already ate, considering that it   
is "girl's night out"," and she even did the finger quotes to get her point   
across.  
  
"Good, I'm not hungry either," Lee said and got up.  
  
"So, what, that's it? No 'getting to know me'?" Sara asked a little upset.  
  
"No," he said, "How about we go for a little walk."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
The two left the restaurant. Lee headed to his car and opened the passenger   
side door.  
  
"I thought you said we were going for a walk?" Sara asked.  
  
"We are. I have to get us there first though," Sara hesitated a little, but   
then Lee said, "Come on, I'm not going to bite." He said very seriously.  
  
Sara decided to go and thought that if he tried anything funny, she had her   
pepper spray with her. She got into the car and Lee shut the door. He went to the other side of the car and got in.  
  
"So, what kind of car is this? I like it," Sara asked trying to make   
conversation.  
  
"It's a Camero. Bought it before I started college."  
  
"Ah. So you like these types of cars."  
  
"You mean like sports cars?" Sara nodded her head, "Yeah. I hope to one day   
own a 1953 Porch and some type of corvette." Sara just nodded.  
  
Lee drove out of the parking lot. For a while there was complete silence. He   
hated complete silence and turned the radio on. "You can put it on any   
channel you like, I'm not picky."  
  
Sara just relaxed a little more in her seat and said, "Nah, this is fine."  
  
They drove for about 15 more minutes and then Lee announced, "We're here."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. The Date

Title: What if.  
  
Author: Vettegirl  
  
Summary: What if Amanda wasn't who she really was? What if she didn't know when she was younger she was someone else? What if...  
  
Date: 6/2/03  
  
~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK  
  
"Where are we?" Sara asked.   
  
"You'll see," Lee said and ran out of the car. He quickly walked over to her side and opened the door for her, offering her his hand.   
  
"Thank you," she said quietly and took the offered hand. At that moment Sara felt a funny feeling in her stomach. Not knowing what it was she ignored it and paid attention to her surroundings. Sara soon heard the noises of water splashing up against the shoreline, "You took me to the beach?" Sara loved the beach. She went there almost every weekend and always thought of how a moonlight walk on the beach would be so romantic.   
  
"Yeah. I figured that it was a nice night to take a walk and well... talk... so... yeah... here we are," Lee mentally smacked himself in the face. 'Smooth move Stetson,' he said to himself, 'She's got you tripping over your own words.'   
  
Sara giggled lightly, but quickly stopped. So, still hand-in-hand they walked to the shore line, where they removed their socks and shoes and Lee rolled up his pant legs so they wouldn't get all wet.   
  
They reached for one another's hands and started their walk along the beach, allowing the water to gently fall across their feet.   
  
"So, Sara."   
  
"So, Lee."   
  
They both smiled at each other.   
  
"Tell me all about you."   
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Sara asked.  
  
"I don't know." he shrugged, "Just everything. When's your birthday, what are your hobbies, what are your parents like? Just the simple things."   
  
"Okay. Okay. Let's see," She paused for a moment trying to figure out what to tell him first, "I was born on November 23. My parents were never around. They had this job which kept them out to late in the evening or they were gone for a few days, so my Aunt Dotty and Uncle Frank brought me up." She paused for another moment and continued, "I'd see my parents every now and again, but as the years went on I saw less and less of them. Then when I was 8 we got into this huge fight, they left, and I never saw them again." A single tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, "They'd call every once in a while, always told me it wasn't my fault that they left." By this time they had stopped walking, "And it's been about 5 years now that I haven't spoken to them."   
  
Sara didn't even realize that she was crying until she felt Lee's arms wrap around her and hold her close to him. She loved it that he was so much taller than she was. She buried her head into his shirt-covered chest and heard him trying to calm her down with his soothing voice. For the first time in her life she finally felt like she belonged, here, being held by this guy, Lee Stetson.   
  
"It's okay. I know exactly how you feel."   
  
"How could you?" she mumbled against his shirt.   
  
"My parents were off on work a lot while I was growing up. They'd make sure that we would have a week together every summer and go somewhere, but it just felt like they were so worried about something." Sara just starred at Lee, "You know like the feeling you have when you wonder if you left the coffee machine on or not and you're not really relieved until you go back to it and make sure it's off?"   
  
"Oh yeah, of course."  
  
"Well, that's how all of our vacations were. They were still great parents though, my mom would always tell me to get off the tree before I fall and kiss every cut or bruise, and dad would always play catch with me."  
  
"Sounds like a lot better childhood then I had," Sara whispered.  
  
"Yes, in a way it was good, but when I was 11 they were killed."   
  
"Killed?" Sara lifted her head to look up at him.   
  
"Yeah. They found a device on the bottom of their car, actually I should say what was left of their car."   
  
Sara looked up into his eyes and saw a few tears forming in them. Before Lee could turn away, Sara reached up and cupped his face with her hands. Sara wanted... no needed to have him close to be able to feel his lips on hers. She stood on her tippy-toes and leaned in closer to him.   
  
"Sara I..."   
  
"Shhh," and she covered his mouth with hers.   
  
Lee was a little shocked at Sara's forwardness, but he was enjoying it all too much. He needed her close, he needed more of her. So, hoping that she wouldn't mind *his* forwardness, he touched her lips with the tip of his tongue. Sara automatically opened for him and darted her tongue out to touch his. Lee moaned softly and picked her up a little, for his neck started to bother him from leaning over to so much. Sara flung her arms around his neck. She started kissing him back harder and with so much more force, that Lee lost his balance and fell backwards into the sand. The two never broke contact... that is until a strong wave came up over them. Lee pushed Sara away and started coughing.   
  
Sara quickly got off of him and asked, "Are you okay?"   
  
Lee sat up and said, "Sure," he said while coughing, "Just got some water up my nose." Lee felt so stupid; never in all his life would something like that happen during a make-out session.   
  
Sara was a bit flustered from their little romantic encounter, but the scene before her was just too much. With Lee sitting there soaked to the bone and having wet sand all over his back and in his hair, Sara couldn't help but laugh.   
  
Lee stopped coughing and saw Sara having a laughing fit, deciding to have a little fun he stood up and walked over to her. Sara saw this, stopped laughing, and stood up. Lee smiled wickedly at her and Sara said, "Don't you even think about it."   
  
Lee ignored her threat and ran after her. Sara was no match for Lee. Before she got too far she felt Lee grab her arm and swoop her up into his arms. She did the only thing she could think of; she started kicking and screaming at him to put her down. Before too long she was thrown into the water.   
  
As she submerged from the waters she heard Lee laughing and saw him unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped the shirt off and threw it into the water.   
  
Sara just continued to stare. Not for the fact that he just threw a perfectly good shirt into the seas, but because well, what else was a girl to do when she saw a very cute guy with no shirt on. He was slightly muscular and without a hair on his chest to be seen. She got another funny feeling in her stomach and at that moment she knew she was in love.   
  
Lee caught Sara starring and said, "What, damn shirt was ruined anyways."   
  
Sara smiled and ran after him.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know Lee wasn't 11 when his parents died, but this story is defiantly a AU. 


	6. Let's Be Friends

Title: What if.  
  
Author: Vettegirl  
  
Summary: What if Amanda wasn't who she really was? What if she didn't know when she was younger she was someone else? What if...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I could own anything it would be the pretty silver corvette!! :o)  
  
Date: 8/28/03  
  
Authors note: I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been very busy! Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK~*~SMK  
  
Sara and Lee walked back to his car, hand-in-hand, with smiles embedded on their faces. As they got closer to Lee's car, Sara started to giggle, which soon turned into full out laughs.   
  
"And what, pray tell, are *you* laughing at?" Lee; using her words from earlier that night; questioned her.  
  
Sara stopped and looked up at Lee, "Well, we are soaked," Sara paused and realized that Lee understood what she was talking about. His eyes softened as he looked at his car, "Oh Lee, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, no problem. It's just a... car," he choked out, "right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lee opened the door for Sara and she sat down. Lee ran to the other side of the car as Sara leaned over and opened the car door for him. "Thanks," he said as he sat down in the car and started the engine.   
  
The ride back to the college was very silent, but there were moments when Sara would look at Lee, and get caught.   
  
When they reached Sara's dorm, Sara turned to Lee and said, "Thank you for a wonderful night," and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
  
Lee smiled and said, "I had a good time too. We should do this again, soon."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Sara opened the door and Lee caught her hand, "Hang on, I'll walk you to your door."  
  
"It's okay, it's just right up this path."  
  
"You never know what can happen."  
  
Sara smiled and said, "Okay."  
  
Lee got out of his side of the car, ran over to hers, and offered her his hand. Sara took it, but couldn't seem to let go of it. "Lee, I really feel bad about your car."  
  
"It's really no problem. I'll clean it out tomorrow."  
  
"I'll help!" Sara blurted out. Lee looked at her with a smirk on his face and Sara said, "Well, I also helped make the mess, so it's only right that I help clean it up."   
  
"Okay, I'd like that." Lee smiled and the two started to walk.  
  
Sara thought to herself, 'I think I should tell him. If it's one thing that I've learned from Aunt Dotty and my past, it's never to procrastinate.'  
  
Sara tugged on Lee's hand to stop him and said, "Lee, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Uh... okay. What?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but I know that I should before we take another step."   
  
Lee stiffened up and knew what she was going to say, 'she only wanted to be friends'. "I know what you're going to say," Lee said softly, "And I feel the same way."  
  
Sara's smile became bigger, "Really? Oh good." She waited for a moment and after he didn't say a word she said, "Do you want to say it first?"  
  
Lee looked at her with confused eyes. Why did he need to say anything if it was a mutual agreement. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sara, I would be honored to be friends with you."  
  
Sara's eyes widened slightly and said, "Friends?" she realized now that Lee didn't like her that way and she grew a little sad and she felt like she wanted to cry. "Oh friends, yeah. Exactly. Well, friend," she said with tears threatening to burst from her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow." And before Lee could say another word she walked briskly back to her dorm with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Lee sighed, kicked at the ground and walked back to his car.  
  
Sara walked back to her dorm and banged on Ann's bedroom door and kept on banging until she answered it.  
  
"Sara," Ann yawned, "Couldn't this wait till morning?"  
  
"Oh, did I wake you, so sorry. I just wanted to thank you for introducing me to Lee Stetson!" Sara said crying, "Maybe next time you can just mind your own business!"  
  
Ann finally woke up and noticed that her best friend was crying, "Sara, what's wrong?" Ann hugged her and sat her down on the bed.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"There's something wrong."  
  
"Well," Sara hiccupped, "we were having such a good night," she hiccupped again, "and we even kissed... a lot," she hiccupped a third time, "and I like him a lot and I was going to tell him," she hiccupped once more, "but then he told me that he felt honored to be my friend!" she whaled out.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't tell Robbie, please? Because he'll only tell him!"   
  
"No, I won't. I promise."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lee went to Robbie's dorm room and he too banged on his door until he answered it.  
  
"Don't ever do a favor for me again."  
  
"Agh, man, what did you do?"  
  
"Do? Me? You're blaming this on me?" Lee said angrily.  
  
"It's always our fault, you know that." Robbie smiled.   
  
"I'm not laughing!"   
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, what happened?" Robbie asked him.  
  
"She wanted to be friends."  
  
"She said this?"  
  
"Well... no," Robbie gave his friend a look, "well, she was going to."  
  
Robbie looked confused and said, "How do you know?"  
  
"Well, she got nervous and said that she didn't know how to tell me something."  
  
"And that automatically means that she was going to tell you that she wanted to be friends?"  
  
"What else was she going to say? That she was in love with me!?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"I don't think so Robbie. I don't think so."  
  
The next day...  
  
Sara got up early the next morning, put on a tank top, and a pair of shorts. As she grabbed for her sneakers Ann asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going for a run around campus and going to Lee's to help him clean his car."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, never better." Sara laced up her sneakers and left her dorm.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Sara headed towards Lee's dorm and heard a girl giggling, "Probably some love sick girl with a new boyfriend," Sara said to herself in disgust, "Lucky girl."  
  
As Sara moved closer to her destination she heard the giggling get louder and then she saw it; there was a tall blonde, in a skimpy bathing suit, washing Lee's car. Sara's mouth dropped open as she saw Lee come from behind the other side of the car, wearing only a pair of shorts. Sara watched as the blonde girl hit Lee with a sponge and heard Lee laugh as he ran after the girl. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" He caught the girl and cornered her between his car and himself. Sara couldn't move, her feet acted as though they were glued to the ground. She knew she was getting punished for something, as she watched Lee kiss the blonde.   
  
Sara gasped and was ready to run when Lee removed himself from the girl and turned his head to see Sara standing there. "Sara," he whispered and ran after her.   
  
Finally, Sara's legs were unglued from her spot and she ran away from him. She didn't get far, though, for she ran right into Jeremy, her old crush. "Sara Thomas, just the girl I've wanted to see."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
